


Stress Relief

by Anonymous



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tsukasa has always appreciated how tiny his boyfriend is.
Relationships: Ginrou/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Anonymous





	Stress Relief

Tsukasa needs him. After a long day of training their combatants, all he wants is Ginro. He tells the boy as much, and he doesn't disappoint, as flustered as he is. Grabbing him, Tsukasa kisses him on the lips and guides him to lean against the table, legs spread to fit the taller man between them. He then removes the blond's clothes, pressing breezy kisses to his throat and shoulders, turning him around and bending him over.

It doesn't take much to rile Ginro up. He'd die before admitting it, but he  _ loves  _ their size difference, especially when it comes to Tsukasa's cock. It's huge and thick, as expected from such a large man, meaning they always need to take extra care to prep him for it when they have sex. 

Tsukasa's dress drops to the floor, and he leans close to the blond's ear, nibbling on it. "Are you sure, Ginro?" he teases, voice soft yet firm. "You didn't…"

"P-please. I already did  _ that _ ..." Ginro whispers shyly, his body aching to be fucked. "Tsukasa…"

"Okay," Tsukasa says, kissing the top of his head and running his hand over Ginro's blond hair. "Tell me if it gets too much, okay?" The brunet starts pushing his cock into the other. The moans that leave his tiny boyfriend's mouth make him shudder.

Ginro gasps at the size of Tsukasa's cock. He feels it enter him painfully slow, making his back arch and his nails scratch desperately at their table. "Tsukasa!" he cries out at the intrusion, the man holding his body tightly while thrusting at a steady pace. Everything feels too big yet amazing as it fills him up. He couldn't care less about the dull pain that was already beginning to fade away. 

Tsukasa, quiet as ever, places a large hand on Ginro's ass and the other on his waist, admiring how large his hands are compared to his lover's slender body. He adores their size difference as well, and often finds himself fawning over it during their more intimate moments, despite Ginro's whines and protests. Tsukasa can't help himself. "Small and tight," he mutters, squeezing his ass, watching as his cock goes in and out of his tight hole. He finds himself wondering how the younger man can take his length. "And you're all mine." 

"S-Stop it,  _ please _ ." Ginro whimpers, failing at keeping himself composed. He tries to turn his head but keeps looking down as Tsukasa pounds into him. "I'm not…that s-small…"

Tsukasa apologizes with an amused chuckle. Even if Ginro silences him, he can still silently adore his round, soft ass and how it turns red with every firm smack to it. He knows Ginro is too out of it to keep up his feeble protests, so he keeps thrusting, smiling to himself when he finally brushes by the smaller's prostate. 

Tsukasa  _ does _ try not to tease his tiny boyfriend, but he can't help himself. He knows Ginro is going to cum soon, and with his lover so wrapped up in pleasure, he can't help but seek out his gasped out whines and whimpers. 

Squeezing the base of his cock, Tsukasa watches Ginro hold back a whine, " _ Tsukasa, please _ …!" 

"Sorry," Tsukasa smirks to himself, starting to stroke his twitching cock. "You're coming soon, aren't you? Ginro…" 

"Mhm," Ginro nods softly. "Keep - Keep going, harder, please…" he begs, breathing speeding up with each second that passes. His body tightens, and he holds onto the table as if for dear life. Tsukasa gives him what he wants, pounding into him harder than before. "Please… fill me up, Tsukasa…" Ginro gasps out, turning his head to plead, desperate look in his green eyes.

That seals the larger man's fate, and flips a primal switch within him. He pauses, causing Ginro to whine at the sudden halt of pleasure. Tsukasa quickly turns him around, lifting him up so he can slam him into the nearest wall. He doesn't waste time. Ginro whimpers at his sudden action, his skin turning a bright red as Tsukasa sucks and bites marks into his neck and collarbones. He wraps his arms around him and rests his head on the older man's shoulder.

Reentering Ginro, he kisses his boyfriend's body rougher than before. "Mine," he mutters under his breath as he roughly pushes into him, squeezing his ass and grazing his nails on his pale, flawless skin. Tsukasa knows his orgasm is approaching fast, and he desperately wants to dump his seed into Ginro's hole. Even if this is only to rid himself of stress after his long day, he still wants to appreciate every part of his partners body. "It's all mine."

Ginro can't handle Tsukasa's possessive words and the harsh thrusting that accompany them. He holds onto Tsukasa tight, legs shaking in the man's tight grip. "I.. I still need to… _ ah _ ...T-Tsukasa!" a mewl escapes Ginro as his orgasm takes over him, and he comes all over both his own and Tsukasa's abdomens. He pants tiredly as he comes down from his high, though his lover doesn't let him rest. 

Tsukasa keeps on slamming into Ginro until he reaches his own completion. He doesn't pull out, groaning "Ginro," as he cums inside him. Still grabbing his ass, he refuses to move away until every last drop of his semen enters the boy. Everything feels almost unbearably warm, including the body he holds in his arms. 

Ginro watches as Tsukasa pulls out of him, his large and thick cock covered in his own cum. He still finds himself wondering how the man could be so  **huge** , fill him up so well, and still have him begging for more. They share a quick and soft kiss, and Tsukasa picks him up (quite easily) bridal style to carry him to their bed.

"Don't think I'm done with you," Tsukasa mutters, going to kiss every inch of Ginro's skin. 

As Tsukasa spreads his legs, licking the cum that leaks out of him, and sucking harshly on his inner thighs, Ginro knows he'll be having a long night. Now that his stress is gone, it's now his time to claim and mark Ginro as his own and do the things he had wanted to do all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Mia for this idea


End file.
